<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>colours by brokentombstone</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23920864">colours</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokentombstone/pseuds/brokentombstone'>brokentombstone</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jonsa Drabblefest 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:47:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>498</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23920864</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokentombstone/pseuds/brokentombstone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A quiet reflection.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jon Snow/Sansa Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jonsa Drabblefest 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724257</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>colours</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>prompts: spring/autumn</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jon thought, years later when Westeros was free and they lived in peace at Winterfell, that Sansa was the Spring. They had been wed for years now but he never tired of seeing his wife, morning, noon, or night. </p><p>And as he studied her now, not doing anything in particular, he never felt stronger about this notion. She had come to him at the coldest Winter of his life and breathed life into him. She had reawoken his mind, body, and spirit. Who could deny that this woman he was lucky to share his life with was not the first bud of Spring as the frost recedes and the lush green undergrowth begins to show its life again. </p><p>Because, yes, the woman before him overseeing a meeting between their Lords, was a lifeforce all her own. She wore a grey and purple dress fit for the Summer they were in (thoughts of Winter far off). Her hair hung long in a soft braid, still striking in its red though he had seen a few white ones gracing her temples, he hardly minded and loved her all the same. And that red itself had brought colour to his world that had been so long shrouded in black and white. </p><p>And to complete this picture Jon saw that one of their daughters had picked flowers for their mother, the blue forget-me-nots weaved amongst her hair. Yes, she was the soft gentle Spring and he hardly knew how he had been so lucky.</p><p>--</p><p>Sansa knew her husband was the Autumn brought to life. People oft hated the season, the promise of Winter it brought. And Sansa thought this true of Jon, his rough exterior hiding the glory underneath, shadowing what advantages are there. </p><p>Sansa relished in the Autumn. Autumn was a time for stability and strength. A time for preparation and final celebrations before drawing in close to protect those you loved most. Jon, was this for her. He was her stability, her strength. The person who brought balance and harmony to her life. And more importantly the person who had saved her from her deepest despair. </p><p>And when one thought of Autumn they couldn’t forget the colours. Outsiders saw her husband in blacks and greys but she saw the colours he held within. The red of his heart, the love he had for his family. The essence of yellow he gave off when he was at ease, when he was with those he trusted. The blue melancholy from the hardest times of their lives and the purple glint she sometimes saw in his eyes late at night, hinting at the dragon’s blood he hated more than anything. </p><p>But Sansa did not love Jon in parts, no she loved him for all of this, as she loved all of Autumn’s colours, the beautiful and the tarnished. Because Autumn was dependable and sturdy, it was there to hold you on the eve of your worst days and bring comfort before the cold.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>